waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers go Back to the Future
The Keepers go Back to the Future is the twenty-ninth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot On October 25, 1985, Marty McFly, a 17-year old high school senior, visits the home of his friend, an eccentric local scientist named Dr. Emmett L. Brown, but finds that "Doc" is not there. Moments before Marty had walked in, a report came across the television about missing and stolen plutonium. As Marty walks into Docs house, he kicks his skateboard and it runs into a box of plutonium that is under Docs bed. Marty, however, does not notice the box and proceeds to hook his guitar up to the giant amplifier that Doc has constructed. Marty turns the amplifier settings to their highest points and strums his guitar. The amp blows up and sends Marty flying into the shelves behind him. Marty soon after receives a call from Doc asking him to meet him at 1:15 AM in the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. As Marty agrees, the clocks in Doc's basement chime the hour. When Doc Brown remarks that the clocks are 25 minutes behind, proof that an experiment was successful, Marty realizes that he is late for school. When Marty gets to school, he is found by his girlfriend Jennifer Parker. She informs Marty that Mr. Strickland is looking for him. Mr. Strickland finds the kids and gives Jennifer a tardy slip while reprimanding Marty. After school, Marty and his band, "The Pinheads," audition to play at the school dance, but the band is rejected for being "too darn loud". Afterward, Marty confides in Jennifer, about worrying that he will never get a chance to play for an audience. As they sit on a bench in the Courthouse square of Hill Valley, they are interrupted by a woman insisting that Marty and Jennifer help "save the clock tower." The lady proceeds to hand Marty a flyer about a campaign to save the clock tower, which was struck by lightning at 10:04 PM on Saturday, November 12, 1955. Jennifer soon has to leave and writes her phone number on the back of the flyer, as she is going to be at her grandma's house. Marty folds the flyer and puts it in his pocket. When Marty gets home, he finds that the family car has been totaled by his father George's supervisor, Biff Tannen, who complains that George had not told him the car had a "blind spot". Biff then bullies George into writing his reports for work while making a rude comment by calling Marty a "butthead". The family has dinner, during which it is discovered that Marty's older brother Dave works at a Burger King, his sister Linda has no love life, and his alcoholic mother Lorraine disapproves of girls chasing boys. She remarks that fate brought her and George together from her father hitting George with a car. Lorraine then mentions their first kiss at the "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. Marty, falls asleep after dinner and is woken up by Doc calling him to bring Doc's video camera to the Twin Pines Mall. Marty meets Doc at the mall to witness and film a demonstration of Doc's latest invention: a time machine made from a modified DeLorean sports car, which must reach 88 miles-per-hour in order to travel through time. Doc tests the car by sending his dog Einstein one minute into the future. Overjoyed by this success, Doc demonstrates to Marty how the time machine works by entering several significant dates into the keypad and telling him that the time machine needs 1.21 gigawatts of electrical power. Doc enters the date November 5, 1955 and explains to Marty that this was the day that he came up with the idea for the flux capacitor, the device that makes time travel possible. After Doc refills the plutonium chamber of the time machine, a group of Libyan terrorists arrive, from whom he took the plutonium in exchange for a fake bomb. The Libyans shoot Doc, but Marty is able to escape in the DeLorean, accelerating to 88 miles per hour and thus inadvertently sending himself thirty years in the past to November 5, 1955. He briefly appears in an Egyptian setting about to run into a group of weird characters before disappearing again, taking some of the characters with him. He and the others immediately, arrive at the Twin Pines Ranch, which was owned by Otis Peabody. He and the others crash into a barn on Mr. Peabody's property which causes the entire Peabody family to wake up and come outside. On seeing Marty in his radiation suit, it is concluded that Marty is an alien. While everyone else scatters, Marty hastily tells a human Twilight and Spike to get in the car. Marty and Twilight manage to escape, after which Twilight explains almost everything to Marty. At first he doesn't believe her, until he hears Spike talk. Marty sees many differences between 1985 and 1955, including a cleaner, less run-down ambiance in the Courthouse square. While searching for a younger Doc Brown and Twilight's friends, he and Twilight meet Marty's future father while Zak Saturday inadvertently interferes with the first meeting of Marty's parents--being hit by Marty's grandfather's Chevy in his father's place. (George had been in a tree watching Lorraine undress.) Lorraine falls in love with Zak instead. Marty (along with Twilight and her friends) has dinner with Lorraine's family, claims that he and the others have seen the episode of The Honeymooners ("The Man from Space") on TV even though it is brand new, and meets his Uncle Joey, a future "jailbird" who loves being in his playpen. Disturbed by his "mother's" flirtations, Marty is shocked because she is entirely different from the prudish woman he remembers. Marty, Twilight and her friends quickly leave after feeling uncomfortable and find Doc, who disbelieves their story until Marty mentions the flux capacitor and how Doc came up with the idea. After watching Marty's film of the time machine experiment, Doc is shocked to hear his future self explain that the DeLorean needs 1.21 gigawatts, and he runs off screaming "1.21 gigawatts?!" and Marty and Scootaloo ask loudly "What the hell is a gigawatt?!" Doc realizes that he has no access to anything that would produce "1.21 gigawatts" of electrical power on demand. After several failed attempts (Rex's nanites, Ben's Ultimatrix, Stafire's starbolts and Twilight's magic), Doc concludes that only harnessing the electrical power of a lightning bolt would give the flux capacitor that power it needs. Marty then shows him the flyer from 1985 that gives the exact time and place of a lightning bolt, one week away. Doc sets out to build a device that will let them channel the lightning bolt into the flux capacitor ultimately sending Marty, Twilight and the others back to 1985. After Apple Bloom finds the picture of Marty, his brother and his sister, and says Marty's brother has no head. Doc tells Marty and the others that Zak's encounter with Marty's parents jeopardizes Marty's own existence. A snapshot Marty carries of himself, Dave, and Linda documents this peril: part of Dave, the eldest, appears to have been "erased" from the photo, soon to be followed by Linda, and finally, unless disaster is averted, Marty. Marty begins with trying to persuade George to ask Lorraine to the dance, but George is too nervous. They also have trouble with a younger Biff Tannen (the school bully), who is after Lorraine and forces George to do homework which he copies on the weekends. After a couple unsuccessful attempts at getting George and Lorraine together, Marty and the CMC dress up in his radioactive suit (the Crusaders dress like another alien called "The Beast" from Romulus) and rudely awakes George while sleeping. Marty claims to be "Darth Vader" from the planet "Vulcan". The next morning, George finds Marty, Twilight, and her friends because he is now convinced that he must woo Lorraine. In Lou's Cafe, George attempts to woo Lorraine, but Biff comes in and harasses George. Tired of seeing a "big oaf" boss Marty's dad around Babs trips Biff which leads to an exciting chase (Why should I Worry?). Marty, Babs, and Scootaloo run out of the cafe and Marty and Babs create makeshift skateboards from a young boy's scooter while Scootaloo uses her own scooter. Marty, Babs, and Scootaloo are then able to outsmart and outmaneuver Biff and his gang, who chases them around town. Biff subsequently runs into a manure truck. Not long after, Lorraine asks Zak to the dance. Twilight has Zak accept Lorraines invitation as part of a plan to bring George and Lorraine together. Twilight and Marty tell George that their plan is to have Zak 'take advantage' of Lorraine in the car, so that George can come rescue her. On the night of the dance, however, Lorraine is more than willing to let Zak take advantage of her, having swiped some liquor for the event, while Marty and the CMC are in the car with Lorraine and Zak. Biff interrupts and gets in the car with Lorraine, while Biff's gang lock Marty, Zak and the CMC in the trunk of singer-guitarist Marvin Berry's car. When George arrives, expecting Zak, he finds Biff harassing Lorraine instead. When Biff pushes Lorraine to the ground and laughs at her, George becomes infuriated, and knocks Biff out with a single punch to the chin. George and Lorraine head off to the dance just in time for Marty and the others to see them together, having just been freed from Berry's car. Nevertheless, the photograph is still fading and things have become worse. Berry sliced his hand open while trying to free Marty and the others from the trunk, meaning that the live music is seemingly over, robbing George and Lorraine of the opportunity to kiss on the dance floor. Marty volunteers to play the guitar instead. During the first number, "Earth Angel", Mark Dixon, a student, cuts in between George and Lorraine. Dave and Linda have already disappeared from the photograph and Marty begins to fade out as well, both from the picture and in reality. George, exhibiting his new found confidence, pushes Dixon to the floor and proceeds to kiss Lorraine. At the moment of the kiss, Marty begins playing the guitar again with a renewed vigor and Dave and Linda have reappeared in the photograph, allowing Marty to know that the future is safe. At the band's request, Marty calls on the CMC to help him play one more song "Johnny B. Goode", which Twilight helps them with with her magic. Marvin Berry calls his cousin, Chuck Berry, and tells that he found the "new sound" Chuck was looking for. Marty does Chuck Berry's trademark duck walk, and then gets carried away imitating other guitar heroes: windmilling his arm and kicking over his amplifier in imitation of Pete Townshend, lying on the stage kicking his legs in imitation of Angus Young, playing behind his head like Jimi Hendrix, and tapping in the style of Eddie Van Halen. In the face of uncomprehending stares from the audience, Marty says, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are gonna love it". Marty and his friends have a last chat with his parents and leave to rejoin Doc Brown, who has suspended a cable from the top of the clock tower to channel the lightning into the DeLorean. Just as Marty and the others are getting ready to take the DeLorean to the starting line Doc drew, Doc discovers a letter that Marty had written earlier describing Doc's death. Doc, not wanting to endanger his future by knowing too much, tears it up unread. A tree limb falls onto the cable, disconnecting it. Doc puts the torn pieces of the letter in his coat pocket and runs to fix the cable. Marty continually tries to tell Doc about the future, but runs out of time. Marty, in frustration, gets into the DeLorean, and sets its time circuits to take him back earlier than he left, so he can save Doc. Meanwhile, Doc fixes one wire only to disconnect another. He slides down the wire and reconnects it, just as the lightning hits the tower. Marty, Pooh, and the others accelerate to 88 miles per hour and contacts the cable just as the lightning speeds through the electrified wire, sending the DeLorean back to the future. Marty and the others return to 1985 11 minutes before he left, but the car stalls again. While frantically trying to start the car, the Libyans drive past and Marty and the others have no choice but to run to the mall. However, Marty, Twilight and the others arrive too late, and see Doc being shot and Marty driving the DeLorean and going back to 1955 while the terrorists crash into a photo booth. Marty and the others rush down to Doc's body and turn away in tears. Doc suddenly sits up, opening his radiation suit to reveal a bulletproof vest. He then pulls out the letter Marty wrote him, yellowed and taped back together from the shreds he tore it into 30 years before. Doc drives Marty home, with the CMC and Spike disappointed that they haven't gone back to the others yet. However, Twilight reassures them that the others would find them. n the morning, Marty discovers his house is different; there is a new BMW in the driveway (in place of the wrecked Nova), Linda has an active social life and Dave has an office job. Lorraine and George arrive home from playing tennis, both more fit and attractive, and much more affectionate to one another than when Marty left. George also shows more self confidence, even catching Biff in a fib. Biff, who instead of being George's supervisor now has an auto detailing service, runs in with the delivery of George's first novel, a science fiction story called A Match Made In Space. Marty then finds that the Toyota pick-up truck that he previously coveted is now his. As Marty and Jennifer are about to take a ride in the truck, Doc reappears in the new and improved DeLorean, telling Marty to come back to the future with him, and says that something has got to be done about their kids (this will be explained fully in Part II). When Twilight explains that points out that there is not enough road to accelerate to 88 mph, with Doc replying, "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads," and flies off in the now fusion-powered and hover-converted car. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:The Keepers go Back to the Future trilogy